


tamalpais

by crystallines



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, also featuring: lgbt solidarity. happy pride month!, canon compliant - the last olympian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallines/pseuds/crystallines
Summary: Ethan’s plan, when he proposed it, was simple: Leave him behind in San Francisco to spy on Camp Jupiter for the week leading up to Krios’ attack. The Titans just hadn’t counted on him finding a careful ally in Jason Grace.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Ethan Nakamura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	tamalpais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerauthority](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerauthority/gifts).



> written for the request: platonic ethan + jason ace/bi solidarity, i hope you like this moh!!!! <3  
>   
> special thank you to [ceara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markblckthorne) for betaing!!

Ethan’s plan, when he proposed it, was simple: Leave him behind in San Francisco to spy on Camp Jupiter for the week leading up to Krios’ attack. He let Alabaster cast a tracking spell on him, some kind of dormant black rune etched into his inner arm that he still can’t remove—he’s _tried_ —so that the others would always know where he was, just in case he ran into trouble. 

“We’ll have your back,” Luke promised, but it was only half true. 

They never did anything without reason. They needed to test his skill and bait Percy Jackson in one go, they threw him into the arena. They needed to check Alabaster’s power, they overlooked Ethan’s inexperience and appointed him second-in-command. They’re afraid that he’ll desert, they put him under a _tracking spell._

They just hadn’t counted on Ethan finding a careful ally in Jason Grace. 

“You’re late,” Ethan says when Jason’s silhouette finally manifests at the edge of the staircase. “Made me think you weren’t going to show up.”

Jason doesn’t rise to his bait. “I always show up. I just had camp duties.” 

He claims a spot next to Ethan on the bench. The park, perched atop one of the city’s many unnamed hills, is comprised of two of these and a writhing paved lane and not much else. It’s silent at such a late hour, like even the wind is holding its breath. By the flickering yellow of the streetlight, Ethan can make out dark circles imprinted beneath Jason’s eyes. 

“I was going to leave,” says Ethan, even though it’s not true. Judging by the slant of Jason’s eyebrows, he knows it, too. “I can’t just stick around in close proximity to your camp. I’m your _enemy_. Remember?” 

“Do your Titan commanders really miss you that much?” Jason asks, and it takes Ethan a moment to register that he’s joking. “They send you to the other side of the country, and then they’re like, _Oh no, we need Ethan back so he can brood on the sidelines for us._ Because that’s what you do. All the time.” 

That startles a laugh out of him, but he stifles it and shoves at Jason’s shoulder instead. “Shut up. They didn’t send me here just so I could fuck around with you.”

“They didn’t send you here to share sensitive information about army movements with me, either,” Jason points out. “And yet here we are. What do you have for me?” 

He’s businesslike, suddenly, all traces of tired amusement gone, a shield in its place. This is praetor Jason, Ethan thinks, and the thought leaves him feeling cold, but he tamps it down before it can fester.

“It’s Krios. Two days from now. He’s been assigned to—” _To your camp,_ Ethan almost says. Instead he amends, “He’s been assigned to the West Coast. I’m not sure where he’ll be stationed yet, but if the old myths are anything to go by, then I’m guessing the mountains are strong contenders. For old times’ sake.” 

“Like Mount Tam.” 

Ethan tenses.

Jason sighs, heavy with disappointment. “You always do this. Why bother telling me _anything_ if you’re going to withhold all the important parts? I thought you wanted to leave the Titans.” 

“My loyalty is only to my mother,” Ethan says. “I don’t think New Rome cares very much about her.” 

“We could. We could make them care,” Jason promises, and the full force of his sincerity is unbearable. Ethan drags his gaze away, focusing instead on the glittering skyline in the distance. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Ethan tells him truthfully. 

Jason frowns. “If you really think the Titans will give Invidia a throne on Olympus once all this is over—”

“I don’t. I know that now.” He catches his bottom lip with his teeth. “It’s just—they’re still my friends.” 

Even so, he can’t stop his doubt from shouldering its way to the forefront of his mind. He’s never felt like this with Luke and Alabaster, like he can be at peace, like he can finally let his guard down _._ Tonight, they are no longer sons of Jupiter and Nemesis—or _Invidia_ , as Jason thinks, and Ethan wishes he could correct him—made enemies only by bitter circumstance. Tonight, they are only Jason and Ethan, unarmored. 

“I am, too,” Jason reminds him, and, despite himself, Ethan smiles. When he’s met with only silence as an answer, Jason throws his arms out, like he’s gathering the city in his arms for a hug, and ventures, “Look, I’ve lived here nearly all my life. I’ll show you around once all this is over. Can your Titan Army friends promise the same?”

“That’s hardly fair,” says Ethan. “Luke is from Connecticut. There’s nothing _in_ Connecticut.” 

He’s expecting Jason to point out that this isn’t quite what he meant, and they can dissolve into another petty squabble—the very last remnants of their learned animosity. It’s almost easier to pretend that they still aren’t friends. But Jason just laughs, and Ethan lets his face tilt curiously towards him at the sound. 

“There’s this museum,” Jason says. “Well, kind of a museum. Like an arcade museum. With game machines from like, _way_ back, from the 1900s. The Castro’s always doing some kind of fun art exhibition. And there’s beautiful architecture everywhere. The LGBT Center on Market Street is _purple._ ” He smiles, almost wistfully, mostly to himself. “Haven’t volunteered there in ages, what with—everything going on.” 

“You volunteer there?” 

“Yeah. I honestly don’t do much there unless they need help for events. But seeing people like me, _happy,_ in the way that I wasn’t—it’s reassuring. You know?” 

Ethan stills. He cycles through the multitude of thoughts warring for attention in his head, then settles on, “I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Bi, actually.” He says it easily, like he has a million times before. His eyes skim the silver crowding Ethan’s cartilage and adorning his lower lip, and Ethan hears the question even before Jason ventures, “Are _you?_ ” 

“Thought it was obvious,” Ethan says, gesturing to himself, and Jason rolls his eyes. 

“Could’ve just said yes or no.” 

“I take pride in being difficult.” Then he feels compelled to clarify, “But I don’t—want anyone.” 

“Understandable,” Jason says wisely. “Can’t imagine this would be an optimal time for romance. Especially not when you have Kronos breathing down your neck.” 

Ethan shakes his head. “No, I mean I don’t _want_ anyone. I’ve never really thought about sleeping with anyone. I don’t want to be slept _with_. So I’m not.” He shrugs. “I’m just—I’m not.” 

“So you’re ace,” Jason concludes. He shrugs. “I mean, if you want to call yourself that. That’s fine. So am I. It doesn’t make me any less bi.” 

“ _Huh_. Okay. I’m ace,” he echoes, just to test it, and it feels new and a little heavy in his mouth, but he likes it. 

The silence, when they settle into it, isn’t as tense as Ethan thought it might be. The skyscrapers glint invitingly up at the black sky, and the stars respond in kind. Then Jason asks suddenly, “Hey, where have you been staying?”

 _Lie to him_ , Luke’s voice hisses in the back of his mind, but Ethan says, “The Westin. Downtown.” 

Jason’s eyebrows climb upwards in surprise. “The Westin, huh? Your _other friends_ must be loaded. Don’t think fancy room service does much against monsters, though.” 

“It doesn’t,” Ethan says flatly. 

Jason hesitates. Then he reaches out and clasps Ethan’s shoulder, brief but firm. “Stay at New Rome,” he says quietly. “You’ll be safe with us.” 

Not having to fend off monsters by himself every night _does_ sound tempting, but—

“Can’t.” He rolls up his sleeve to reveal the spot where Alabaster’s rune still glares up at him. “Tracking spell. I’d give away your camp’s location and then they’d kill all of us in one fell swoop.” 

Jason looks. Frowns. He starts to protest, but before he can, Ethan adds, “Thank you, though.” 

“If you’re so worried about giving us away, does that mean I’ll be seeing you in two days?”

“What, on Tamalpais?” 

Jason pins a fierce stare on him. “Will you fight for us?”

Ethan stares at his battered sneakers. By now the Titans are well on their way to San Francisco—they’re crossing the Nevada border, last he’s heard. They’re hundreds strong, they have fearsome monsters on their side, they’ve promised glory to the minor gods. What have Jason Grace and Camp Jupiter ever done for the minor gods? 

But what, indeed, has Kronos ever done? 

Ethan exhales. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

Ethan is still at the park long after Jason has left to ready his campers for battle. He stays there, a whirlwind rumbling quietly in his chest, until the light of the sun spills over the light of the streetlamp. Hours later, when he makes the short trek back to the Westin, it’s the first time he’s ever been late to report. 

**Author's Note:**

> all the sf places that jason talks about are Real Places i just miss going outside lmao. the park theyre at in this fic specifically is ina coolbrith park!  
>   
> i'm accepting fundraiser requests to raise money for the bail project, [more info is here if you're interested!](https://ethanakamura.tumblr.com/post/620946108460531713/)


End file.
